Cache/FOHM condemns raider Idiocracy
2 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=191.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 10, 2016 12:03:07 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. FOHM condemns raider Idiocracy Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » FOHM condemns raider Idiocracy « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: FOHM condemns raider Idiocracy (Read 1186 times) Luna Full Member Offline 242 Re: FOHM condemns raider Idiocracy « Reply #15 on: May 18, 2015, 07:52:52 PM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on May 18, 2015, 07:30:47 PM Quote from: Darknight on May 18, 2015, 06:57:54 PM Quote from: KALESHNIA on May 18, 2015, 06:52:05 PM Quote from: Darknight on May 18, 2015, 06:41:19 PM Quote from: KALESHNIA on May 18, 2015, 05:26:19 PM Quote from: chillintelligence on May 18, 2015, 05:20:21 PM Man, I'm brand new to this alliance. If any friendly relations exists then just fucking message me and say so. Your diplomacy amounts to chicken little whining to the world, but you never said any of this shit to me in a direct message. Why didn't you message me directly regarding the situation? The only message you send me was asking if we are going to do this "dance" again. I'm not here to decipher what ever the fuck that was supposed to mean, sounded t me like you wanted a fight. You may have had better spent your time explaining your situation to me in a message rather than crying about it to the forum. This lame ass came and whined on the forum without explaining or saying anything of meaning to me. It's almost as if you are eager to make something of it and pretend you tried diplomacy. This is not diplomacy. Its standing on the street corner with a please help sign. Send the request if you want to peace out and learn to communicate for gods sake. Quote Your diplomacy amounts to chicken little whining to the world His diplomacy amounts to him and his allies stomping your shit. You're lucky he's being nice. I had to convince him not to declare war yet because I thought you could be diplomatic. As the leader of a greater sized alliance, I demand you give him peace or we'll rip you to shreds like the raider you are. The NCL opposes terrorism in all forms and will gladly support FOHM, but will not attack Hetairoi guild/VV. Vader, message me on skype, we aught to talk. I'm sorry Kale but...last I checked a few days ago you were calling your alliance a smaller one, not a greater sized alliance. So did you gain a dozen members in the last day? We have gained quite a good amount of guys since DL savagely attacked us. We've grown from 15 to 23(?) now. Perhaps people in DL saw the light and came to us after you forced us to curb stomp you. Yes because it's very savage of us to offer peace three times, continually say only you were going to be targeted before NCL declared war on us, no longer tolerate Multis in our alliance as of this iteration, and spare an NCL member when he begged for mercy. Need I remind people you've lied to them already? But this is not the thread for that argument, so let's stop it here before it continues. >Raids me >wants me to pay reps HAHAHAHA and I bet you think fucking horses isn't wrong >spare an NCL member when he begged for mercy Daily reminder http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=160.0 We did you a favor by giving you peace. Wlad was willing to let all of you die for his silly manhood that he never had. You never had a chance. If sparing people is wrong and attacking people that poach our members after disbanding our alliance is wrong then I suspect Bloc will take a long time to get many players that aren't actually multi accounts. And I already said this isn't the tread for this argument, but if you want to continue it then go ahead, at least I tried to stop the argument by saying this isn't the thread for it. Logged Not all roads lead to conflict, some just look that way. Regular Bloc: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49701 Valencia Jr. Member Offline 91 Re: FOHM condemns raider Idiocracy « Reply #16 on: May 18, 2015, 08:13:45 PM » Quote from: Darknight on May 18, 2015, 06:41:19 PM Quote from: KALESHNIA on May 18, 2015, 05:26:19 PM Quote from: chillintelligence on May 18, 2015, 05:20:21 PM Man, I'm brand new to this alliance. If any friendly relations exists then just fucking message me and say so. Your diplomacy amounts to chicken little whining to the world, but you never said any of this shit to me in a direct message. Why didn't you message me directly regarding the situation? The only message you send me was asking if we are going to do this "dance" again. I'm not here to decipher what ever the fuck that was supposed to mean, sounded t me like you wanted a fight. You may have had better spent your time explaining your situation to me in a message rather than crying about it to the forum. This lame ass came and whined on the forum without explaining or saying anything of meaning to me. It's almost as if you are eager to make something of it and pretend you tried diplomacy. This is not diplomacy. Its standing on the street corner with a please help sign. Send the request if you want to peace out and learn to communicate for gods sake. Quote Your diplomacy amounts to chicken little whining to the world His diplomacy amounts to him and his allies stomping your shit. You're lucky he's being nice. I had to convince him not to declare war yet because I thought you could be diplomatic. As the leader of a greater sized alliance, I demand you give him peace or we'll rip you to shreds like the raider you are. The NCL opposes terrorism in all forms and will gladly support FOHM, but will not attack Hetairoi guild/VV. Vader, message me on skype, we aught to talk. I'm sorry Kale but...last I checked a few days ago you were calling your alliance a smaller one, not a greater sized alliance. So did you gain a dozen members in the last day? We're now bigger than you. Logged Leader of the Arab Union Chillintelligence Full Member Offline 106 Re: FOHM condemns raider Idiocracy « Reply #17 on: May 18, 2015, 08:25:33 PM » So, as originally stated in this post, Durka and his alliance apparently have good relations with THG, and it was counter to our mutual interests for me to have attacked Durka Durka. I am new to Vaders alliance and my mistake was unintentional. We hashed it civilly between our selves and understand this instance to have been a mistake on my part. Most importantly, we remain on good terms and everything is all good. Durka will peace out when he logs back on. « Last Edit: May 18, 2015, 08:27:17 PM by chillintelligence » Logged Chillintelligence, Warlord and 2nd Officer of Inter/pol/ Vader Sr. Member Offline 444 Personal Text I am Vader, come to me my child of the dark. Re: FOHM condemns raider Idiocracy « Reply #18 on: May 18, 2015, 08:31:14 PM » Val you become the bully we fought to stop. Consider our deal over and support withdrawn. Logged The last true Sith Lord. First to Vietnam and War officer for NETO, come attack me if you want. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52662 id=100052 Chillintelligence Full Member Offline 106 Re: FOHM condemns raider Idiocracy « Reply #19 on: May 18, 2015, 08:40:19 PM » Also, I would like to express that our agreement had nothing to do with Kaleshnia, and that he butted in like a psychopath just moments after I had already worked it out with the people actually involved. Kale, your eagerness for an excuse to your own aggression was premature and almost at everybody else's expense. Thankfully, cooler heads prevailed. Logged Chillintelligence, Warlord and 2nd Officer of Inter/pol/ President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: FOHM condemns raider Idiocracy « Reply #20 on: May 18, 2015, 08:42:50 PM » Quote from: chillintelligence on May 18, 2015, 08:40:19 PM Also, I would like to express that our agreement had nothing to do with Kaleshnia, and that he butted in like a psychopath just moments after I had already worked it out with the people actually involved. Kale, your eagerness for an excuse to your own aggression was premature and almost at everybody else's expense. Thankfully, cooler heads prevailed. bloc politics 101 m8 Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: FOHM condemns raider Idiocracy « Reply #21 on: May 18, 2015, 11:00:18 PM » Quote from: President Lee on May 18, 2015, 08:42:50 PM Quote from: chillintelligence on May 18, 2015, 08:40:19 PM Also, I would like to express that our agreement had nothing to do with Kaleshnia, and that he butted in like a psychopath just moments after I had already worked it out with the people actually involved. Kale, your eagerness for an excuse to your own aggression was premature and almost at everybody else's expense. Thankfully, cooler heads prevailed. bloc politics 101 m8 Nonsense, cooler heads never prevail. This is at most a temporary setback for the endless series of pointless grudges that drive bloc politics. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: FOHM condemns raider Idiocracy « Reply #22 on: May 18, 2015, 11:03:41 PM » Quote from: lm_Brian on May 18, 2015, 11:00:18 PM Nonsense, cooler heads never prevail. This is at most a temporary setback for the endless series of pointless grudges that drive bloc politics. true, gotta miss the old days Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: FOHM condemns raider Idiocracy « Reply #23 on: May 19, 2015, 05:16:19 PM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on May 19, 2015, 12:32:53 PM Quote true, gotta miss the old days Having stupid grudges over nothing is literally what makes this game fun but the problem is that the stupid grudges (old grudges) had gone over to waw and irc to mod aboose instead of actually playing the game, not even waw lel, you know who i was mentioning... Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » FOHM condemns raider Idiocracy SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2